


Take My Title, Take My Faith, But You Can't Take Away My Family Name

by AceSpade



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona, persona - Fandom
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Children, Ever the poetic Tatsuya, I guess so, Katsuya just wants his brother back, Naoya deserves some respect, Narukami is sunshine itself, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Harassment, in a sense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Naoya Toudou, upon turning 12, is left with the harsh reality that his parents and brother are all gone now. Not wanting the abusive family awaiting him, he runs away.Stumbling across 4 hungry, loving children doesn't make it any better. And it doesn't help that Naoya's too kind to just leave them.{Read the tags, and a Trigger Warning for everyone.}





	Take My Title, Take My Faith, But You Can't Take Away My Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't know much about Naoya's past other than why he has his earring and his brother, most of his backstory is made up. That's an error on my part, I started writing this before finishing Revelations and Innocent Sin, though I do know quite a bit about the games itself.
> 
> Also set year is 2018, taking place in Shibuya.

It was raining on the day of the funeral.

It wasn't fair to him, how little his family seemed to love him. His parents showed no regret over mistaking him for his brother countless times, and they certainly didn't mind if he had forgotten who he was before.

His father died because of a shooting in his workplace. His mother killed herself shortly after.

He stood above the graves, looking down at the red roses placed on each of their graves, the flowers around the stones themselves, and the stone reading "rest in peace".

He closed his eyes, and let himself fall to the ground.

Why, he asked.

Why did this happen to me, he asked.

Why is it always me that gets punished, he asked.

At this point, death itself would be better than living, as long as he wasn't left behind.

"...Toudou Naoya?"

Naoya sniffed, looking behind him to see a few men and women gathered around him and his parents graves.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked cautiously, standing up slowly.

A woman stepped forward and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we worked with your parents. We won't harm you in any way, we just wanted to let you know you'll be sent to a different family; your uncle is willing to take care of you."

Naoya's eyes widened.

No, not his uncle. Anything but him. He'd seen how his uncle treated his son firsthand, sexually abusing him and manipulating his daughter. Naoya himself had been a victim to his harassment, unfortunately.

"N-No..."

Naoya shook his head.

"I don't want to go with him."

The woman sighed, as another man stood beside her.

"The answer I expected to get." The woman said.

"Well, you have no choice in the matter, unfortunately. Your parent's last will was for you to be sent to your uncle for protection."

"I don't want to go with him..." Naoya repeated in a somewhat childish manner. The man frowned.

"You said he was twelve? He should understand how this works."

"...Leave me alone." The younger one replied to the man's statement with a frown, now walking away from them.

"W-Wait! You can't go off alone!" The woman said, running after him along with everyone else.

Naoya noticed this almost instantly, and ran.

He ran and ran, until he couldn't anymore. Pushing back the crowds was harder than it seems.

Luckily for him, he was short, they could push past him and not notice he was there.

Seating himself in a store for safety, he fiddled with his earring, gazing out of the window.

Running away some more wasn't going to be easy, especially since he wasn't really allowed outside much. Despite knowing some locations, like his school, and all the maps he'd looked at while his parents were out, they didn't explain what times trains came in and out or when crowds started to gather. He never really needed this information up until now, and he sorely regretted not searching this up when he had the chance.

Naoya looked around, and then went up to the counter of the shop.

"E-Excuse me..." He said, his voice still as high pitched as ever. The cook behind the bar noticed him, and signaled to a seat for him to sit on.

"Hello there, little miss. How can I help you today?"

Oh, how Naoya hated talking with those that assumed.

"I'm a boy..."

"Oh! I'm very sorry. Is there something you'd like, young man?" They corrected themself.

"Yes... um... I was wondering if you knew a location around here that takes in lost children...?"

"...So you want to know where an orphanage is."

"Yes. That."

After shouting at an angry customer, the cook pulled out a map they had under their counter, for some reason, and showed Naoya the closest orphanage.

"Just take a turn three blocks down."

"Thank you." Naoya got up to leave but was interrupted by the cook again.

"Oh, young man. Do be careful."

He tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

The cook sighed. "The streets of Shibuya can become a little dangerous at night, so I'd say you should get there as quick as you can. I'll give you a bowl of soba for free, if you want."

Naoya paused.

Free food would be a good idea, he was starving at the moment. But he couldn't just walk into an orphanage with a full stomach and say he was lost. He knew how some orphanages were, and if this one was anything like how he thought it was, then he'd be insulting all the children there.

"I-I appreciate the kind offer, but I am fine. Thank you."

He bowed his head in appreciation, and left the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was kinda rushed.
> 
> Also, I read up on Naoya's profile and it's said he wears lip gloss or lipstick in his art, and he could be mistaken for a girl if he really dressed like one and/or had clothes on that made him seem like it. He just looked kinda like a badass girl in his promo art to me and it just came, sorry if it offends anyone.
> 
> The others will come in next chapter!


End file.
